


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by Scatterbrain_Emporium



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatterbrain_Emporium/pseuds/Scatterbrain_Emporium
Summary: Captain Ravn was one of the youngest and most feared pirate of the known world.His name was whispered from town to town, both in admiration and distain. Stories of his incredible exploits and finds filling the nights at the local taverns.Storytellers, who sworn they had seen the man themselves, would tell legends of his imposing appearance, wearing a piece of every mythical creature he had ever encountered as a token and baring the scars of these encounters with pride.Every legend have a bit of truth to them after all.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	My Jolly Sailor Bold

Captain Ravn was one of the youngest and most feared pirate of the known world.

His name was whispered from town to town, both in admiration and distain. Stories of his incredible exploits and finds filling the nights at the local taverns.

Storytellers, who sworn they had seen the man themselves, would tell legends of his imposing appearance, wearing a piece of every mythical creature he had ever encountered as a token and baring the scars of these encounters with pride.

Never was the captain described the same as very few had actually met him, perpetuating and enforcing his mythical status.

His ship, the Moon, was said to fly a black flag with the faces of the moon on it. Its body painted to give it a ghostly appearance at night as it glided through the waves.

Nothing was known for certain about the man, his crew and his ship, creating a mystery around him that had everyone asking for more.

“ I heard he defeated a kraken with his crew and brought back pieces of it to sale”

“ I heard from another crew that he found the fountain of youth and him and his crew drank from it, making them immortals”

“ I saw him with my own eyes! He’s wearing a cursed Aztec gold around his neck and doesn’t feel any ill consequences!”

“ Apparently a mermaid tried to charm him, but he made it fall in love with him instead! He keeps it on his ship as a trophy!”

“ That’s ridiculous, mermaids don’t have feelings we all know that!”

“ Says who?? That’s what I heard from a reliable source!”

A man sitting at the far end of the tavern chuckled as he kept on listening to the group a few tables over loudly bickering and exchanging extravagant stories about Captain Ravn.

If only they knew.

He took a sip of his ale, looking up when someone joined him and sat down on the vacant chair.

“ What got you so amused?”

He motioned toward the four men ahead, a grin still on his face.

“ I’m really into their tales of the dreaded Captain Ravn and how he defeated a kraken.”

The other man who had joined him rolled his eyes, snorting.

“ It was hardly a Kraken...”

He mumbled as he took a sip of his own ale, dark fringe falling over his eyes. That didn’t stop the other men from seeing him roll his eyes.

“ My favourite though is the incredible tale of him getting a mermaid wrapped around his finger, can you imagine that?”

At that, the man choked on his drink, some droplets escaping his lips as he coughed, the sound drowned by the other’s laugh.

Once he was sure he wouldn’t die, he wiped his mouth and dried his hands on his pants as he looked up to glare at the man

“ Very funny Geonhak.”

Geonhak was a large and intimidating man in appearance . With a deep and gruff voice, he had many people running away in fear and with his build, he could carry at least two crew members on his back without breaking a sweat.

He smiled childishly at him, a giggle escaping his lips as he took his own ale, giving him a silent cheers.

“ Thought it was funny too.”

He took a few gulps, placing it down on the table as he leaned back in his chair, beefy arms crossed over his chest as he looked over the room. Someone had busted out a fiddle, playing lively songs as tales were forgotten and replaced by singing and cheers. A few people getting up and dragging a partner to dance.

It was nice to be on land for a bit.

He loved the sea, not as much as the man next to him that was for sure, but he needed a break from the constant motion once in a while.

Speaking of the man, he glanced at him as he saw him contemplating his drink with a slight frown.

He reached over and nudged him.

“ Stop being so dramatic and just enjoy the evening Youngjo.”

The brunette was about to answer when an arm was slung over his shoulders, making him jump and almost spilling his drink for a second time.

“ I swear to God-“

“ What you both looking so moody for??”

Geonhak looked over at the small man who’d join them, blonde hair tussled and cheeks a bit flushed as he hung from both their neck.

“ Having fun Woongie?”

“ Yes very much so! Someone on this crew has to with you both sitting here like that, it’s depressing!”

He reached up and pushed a few strands that had fallen in his eyes away, smile bright.

“ They finally got the music going, I never thought they would!”

As both men looked over again, they could see the party had really really lift of and was going to last for a majority of the night.

“ Come and dance with me! “

Geonhak scoffed, pushing the smaller man away.

“ I don’t dance thank you very much.”

“You do and would, I’m just not the right blond to ask clearly-“

Hwanwoong yelped and moved away as the other poked him hard in the ribs, glaring.

“ Abuse! Captain this is abuse!”

Youngjo shook his head, looking at them with a fond smile.

“ Behave children, I’m really not looking forward to take any of you to see a doctor tonight. Or getting kicked out. Again.”

He said that, but he would most certainly drove his ship to the end of the world for any of these two. Call him a sap.

Although he found most of the tales and myths absurd,and don’t get him wrong he liked getting his ego flattered like that, but he did find some things have gotten out of hand and depict him in a more sinister light than he actually was.

One thing he could agree with however, was the mentioned of his legendary crew. 

He knew the others would rolled their eyes and make fun of him for it, but it didn’t make it less true. He was incredibly proud of the crew he had and wouldn’t trade it for all the gold and relics of the world.

Geonhak, his quartermaster, had been with him since the beginning. When their ship didn’t even have a name, and he wasn’t even a thought in anyone’s mind. Through hell and back, through the hardship and near death experiences, the other man had always been by his side and trust him and his judgement.

Hwanwoong has been a childhood friend who’d join the crew later on when he had returned to his town a few years back, showing off to anyone who’d said he’d never amount to anything.The smaller man had wanted adventures and to explore the world, harassing him until he had no choice but to take him on board. A decision he never regretted as the man had proven to be resourceful and a wonderful addition to the crew, getting them out of many tight situation.

“Stop whatever mushy thinking you’re doing and come dance with me since Geonhak won’t!”

He was pulled out of his thought as the blond tugged at his arm, trying to get him out of his chair.

“ I wasn’t-“

“ You’re an open book, you have a horrible poker face.”

He looked at the black haired man next to him with an unimpressed gaze.

“ Why are you both ganging up on me like that?”

“Cause we know you get moody and melancholic when you don’t see you know who for a period of time.”

At that mention, a vision of soft orange hair came to mind, sparkling eyes staring right through his soul as the echo of a melodic laugh rang in his ears.

“Annnnd we lost him, look at his face.”

“ Absolutely whipped.”

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he glared at them both.

Youngjo took everything back. 

He could definitely find a better crew somewhere else. He’d leave these two here and sail out without them.

“ Stop mopping, and come dance with me! It will do you some good!”  
  
Hwanwoong accentuated his sentence by tugging harder at his arm again.

“ I’m the captain, that’s not-“

“ I don’t wanna dance with the famous Captain Ravn-“

“Shh!!”

The brunette quickly hushed him, looking around to make sure no one had heard him. If anyone was to find out who he was, he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

It was always the same, as soon as people were made aware of who he was, he would attract a crowd and be ask to tell stories after stories endlessly until the early hours of the morning or one of his crew member took pity on him. Which usually ended up being Geonhak after he’d laugh it out.

He hated having to deal with people’s disappointment as the tales were not exactly what they had made them to be.

That he was not to the image people at made him.

He was too young, too handsome, so soft, not tall enough… Those things weighted on him when he revealed to people who he was.

Hwanwoong lowered his voice as he tugged one more time and managed to get him up.

“ I don’t want to dance with Captain Ravn, I want Youngjo to have some fun.”

In the end, he caved in.

He ended up dancing with the short blond until the room started to spin and a few more pints were drank. Until Geonhak joined them and they were singing shanties at the top of their lungs while the fiddle set the tone.

Some times later, he found himself outside and leaning against the wall for support as he looked at the sea and the moon reflecting off the calm waves. He could see his ship in the distance, its silhouette unmistakable among others.

With great difficulty, he let himself slid down until he was sitting on the ground, back against the tavern wall and eyes roaming over the water. He could hear the muffed sound of laughter and singing coming from inside, a distant noise mixing with the sound of the ocean.

They had anchored down in this nearby island after a successful raid two weeks ago. The whole crew had been at sea for almost three months prior to that, hunting down a lead they had started to think was false, when they had stumbled upon it, all thanks to Hwanwoong’s perseverance.

Now, every member was a lot richer and had been celebrating for the last few days their new found treasures. He’d gone around and sold what could be sold as well as preparing the ship with what they were missing while everyone was out having a good time.

He understood their need to be on land, but he personally couldn’t wait to get back to the sea.

It called to him like a lover, whispering in his ear to always go further and deeper in it’s dark embrace. There was so much to explore and he wanted to see it all.

He’d seen so much already, more than most would every see in their lifetime. Unearthed treasures that were thought lost forever and encountered creatures only found in tales and children’s books.

It hadn’t been easy.

They faced death many times and he wasn’t cocky enough to say luck hadn’t been on their side on many occasion. But the thrill of it all had been worth it.

Because who can say they had stand at the front of their ship, wind and water swirling around while staring down into the abyss of a maelstrom and survive to tell the tale?

Who could say they’ve seen ancient civilizations and trade with them to receive treasure unthinkable to the mere mortal?

Who could say they have heard the enticing chant of a mermaid and not only prevail, but have said mermaid fall in love with them instead?

At that thought, he clumsily reached inside his shirt, pulling at the leather cord wrapped around his neck loosely.

Dangling from it was an fairly large iridescent golden scale, shining dimly in the moonlight. He couldn’t help but smile fondly as he touched it, running his thumb over the grooves of it.

This was the other reason he couldn’t wait to be back on his ship and sail away.

_I miss him…_

His vision was once again filled with soft pale skin and a bright beautiful smile, cold nibble fingers intertwined with his as he dutifully listen to stories of a different realm.

What he would do to hear that voice right now…

He sighed as he looked up to the moon, the alcohol definitely affecting him as he could feel some unshed tears sitting at the corner of his eyes.

They said he’s accomplished the impossible by having a mermaid truly fell in love with him, but he was as far down as if he’d follow those enticing eyes to the bottom of the ocean the first time they met.

Takes two to fall in love they say.

* * *

A week later, when the crew had spend most of their earnings and were getting bored with the stillness of life on the island, they were ready to sail again.

They’d found themselves on a clear morning all aboard the ship, the energy buzzing all aroundas everyone was getting ready to depart. The last minute stock was being brought on as shouts and laughters were heard left and right. Everyone was in high spirit again.

Captain Ravn stood at the helm, long black coat floating in the soft breeze as he watched on.

One ringed hand hold onto the balustrade as the other rested on his sword at his hip. 

He took a deep breath of the salted air and felt alive again.

“ We almost ready Captain.”

Turning his head, he saw Geonhak standing next to him, loose wine shirt tucked in his black pants and sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms and a thick leather gauntlet. He too was looking down over at the crew.

“ Good. We chose a nice day to leave, clear sky and a nice breeze…”

The other man nodded, squinting and leaning forward as he looked on.

“ Captain, I’m asking out of politeness because I already know the answer, but where to?” 

Both turned to look at Hwanwoong who was standing behind them, map already spread on his navigation table and glasses perched on his nose as he looked back at them over the rim, one eyebrow raised. He’d traded his loose shirt for a blouse and waistcoat, instruments at the ready around him and compass at his hip.

Ravn looked over at the horizon, smiling.

“ Well if you already know, let’s not waste time. Set course Mr. Hwanwoong!”

“Yes sir! Someone’s excited”

Geonhak snorted next to him, glancing over at the taller man.

“ If only people knew how the great Captain Ravn who tamed a wild mermaid and made it his was also a hopeless romantic and a fool. That would be the talk of the century.”

“ Geonhak, you lucky they not around to hear you talk like that or you’d already be drowning.”

The short blond spoke without looking up from his map, already tracing their itinerary. The older man stepped closer to look at him work, thinking back on Geonhak’s words.

Mermaids had a bad connotation and many myths painted them in a very unflattering light despite their beauty. The few people who had ever encountered them told tales of vicious creatures unable to experience human emotions.

He had to admit he was amongst those people when he had first encountered the merfolks, expecting to be their dinner after being hypnotized by their enchanting voice and dragged to the bottom of the ocean.

They were considered predators closer to animals than humans, their beauty only there to distract and attract their prey.

It couldn’t have been further from the truth.

After stumbling upon a whole city of mermaids and discovering they had their own social, political and economical system had been quite a shock. They were highly intelligent, and definitely experienced a wide array of emotions.

They were guarded people however, they did not trust easily and were afraid of outsiders.

It took almost losing his life, on multiple occasions at that, overthrowing a corrupted Mer government and help in a high risk mission with a rag tag crew for him to gain the trust of the majority and been allowed to trade with them.

“ Xion would definitely make you regret slandering them like that.”

He grinned at his quartermaster while the man glared back at him, pointing a finger in his direction.

“ Don’t get him involve in this”

“ We make fun of Youngjo for being whipped, but we all know who’s the real softie here, isn’t it right Geonhakkie?”

The man opened his mouth, flailing his finger around as he looked between the two. When nothing came out, he closed his mouth and abruptly turned around.

“ Whatever, I’m gonna go check on the crew!”

He made his exit quickly as the two others laughed, watching him get down the stairs and barking orders around.

* * *

The journey ended up taking a few more days than anticipated as the wind settled down over the ocean. The crew was left staring at the windless waters as the sun beat down on them and nothing to see but endless blues for miles around.

To say Ravn has been worried would have been an understatement.

He knew what could happen when everyone was left on a standstill, the uncertainty of the situation getting to everyone’s temper.

Fortunately, on day three of the drought, Hwanwoong had been at the Helm and looking over the railing when he caught a ripple on the surface.

His shout had gotten everyone’s attention, and soon they were moving again while cheers and relief echoed around them. 

Everything after that has literally been smooth sailing and they’ve reached the strange agglomeration of rocks and caves that created the island where the mermaids could be found as the sun was still high in the afternoon sky.

Anchoring the ship down, they got everything ready fairly quickly, loading the boat with the products they had picked out especially for trading with them.

Captain Ravn found himself, as the sun was starting to dip below the horizon, sitting at the back of his jolly boat with his most trusted crew members in front of him, rowing their way toward a set of inconspicuous tunnels. The entrance was definitely not easy to find and could be tricky to maneuver if not familiar with the passageway. 

They steadily made their entrance, their idle chatter dying down as the sun disappeared behind them and plunging them in darkness the further they went. The cave walls were narrow enough that if one member was to stick their arm out they could touch the rough structure of the stone surrounding them. It was high enough that even Youngjo could stand up and not hit his head on the rock ceiling, but it did feel oppressing as they travelled further down the path, the darkness becoming more and more present as they leave the entrance behind.

He could barely see the silhouette of the others now, only hearing their breathing and shuffling as they took a turn, leading them to a larger more open part of the cave.

As they carefully navigated around some rocks, they heard some disturbance in the water ahead, the sound of it echoing and bouncing off the walls and making it impossible to tell where it came from exactly. Youngjo could feel the crew tensing up as they all try to look around to catch a glimpse of something.

His eyes travelled all around, stopping on a spot in the water far ahead where the water seemed to be glowing. It was emitting a blueish green light below the surface, moving with the ripples in en enticing way. While he was processing what he was seeing, another spot lit up a few meters away. Closer to them.

“ What the hell..”

He heard Geonhak’s voice, low and barely above a whisper, and assumed they were all staring at the same thing by now.

Youngjo had seen that phenomenon before. In some places the algae could produce a light as a defence mechanism when made contact with. Which mean something was touching them at the bottom of the water.

They heard a small giggle, crystal like and melodious sound filling the cave before disappearing under the noise of water.

Or someone.

A trail, larger than the two previous spots lit up behind them, filling the cave with glow and allowing them to see each other now in the low light. He could see from Hwanwoong and Geonhak’s expression that they weren’t too worried about what was going on, but curious.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid… I disdain all glittering gold…_

It felt like an electric shock had ran through his whole body as he heard those words.

If he was a true believer, in that instant, he was taken to church and would prey at the feet of any God.

The angelic voice filled the alcove all around them, the tone staying in the air like static as everyone looked around once more for the source of it. 

He simply smiled as he saw other patches light up on the water, getting closer and closer to them.

If his gut feeling was right, and it was very rarely wrong, he knew exactly who was toying around with them.

Cunning little thing.

_There is nothing can console me…_

Everyone turned their head to the left when a louder splashing sound was heard, the smaller blond leaning over Geonhak to try and catch a better look around as the small waves created rocked their boat gently. The larger man shrugged him off, squinting as he hunched forward.

_But my Jolly sailor bold…._

Youngjo jumped with the rest of his crew as the voice suddenly came from their direct, very close right. As he felt wet and cold fingers grip loosely at his forearm, the iced water sipping through his shirt almost instantly.

“ God fuck-“

“ Jesus!”

Hwanwoong and Geonhak shouted at the same time, clutching to each other as they turned around quickly to face the other way.

Resting against the side of their boat, arms crossed and soft pale cheek resting on them, was a very beautiful man smirking up at them.

His wet orange hair were pushed back aesthetically, giving access to his whole face and attractive feline eyes filled with mischief examining them one by one.

At first glance, the man would appear very much human, gorgeous by land standards. But when looking closely, you could see the small signs that made him part of the merfolks.

His skin has a glistening tone to it, pale almost translucent scales going up his arms and shoulders caught the light in a mesmerizing way.

He let out a soft series of giggles, exposing the set of small pointy teeth behind those plump red lips.

“ Seoho!”

The trance was broken as everything exploded in a sudden ruckus, Geonhak launching forward to try and grab at the merman, causing the boat to swirl and everyone to shout and clutch to it as they try not to topple over. The beautiful pearly sound of laughter was heard as the mermaid backed away quickly and disappeared under the surface.

He quickly popped up on the other side of the boat, wide smile on as his eyes were turned into two beautiful crescents.

“ Did I scare you?”

He moved closer again, dandy hands reaching up to rest on the wood of the boat, tail lazily moving behind him to keep him afloat.  
  
“ Saw your ship coming in, thought I’d be your welcoming party”

While Geonhak grumbled about how unwelcoming he actually was, the captain leaned closer and brushed a few wet strands from the mermaid’s forehead, smile and eyes soft.

“ Hi gorgeous…”

“Hello yourself Captain”

The mischievous smile didn’t leave Seoho’s face, but Youngjo could read the thousand words left unsaid behind those eyes like an open book.

He’d been missed just as much.

Grabbing his hand in his and squeezing it gently before letting go, Seoho turned his fox like gaze to the men next to the brunette.

Later, it meant.

Later when it’s just the two of us.

“ I know someone who’s gonna be happy to see you again Geonhakkie… Can’t stop talking and talking about you and those arms and that strong chest of -“

He squealed as he dodged again, barely avoiding the hand reaching out for him this time and moving a safe distance away.  


“ Someone’s impatient too I see, you need a little Xion medicine for that bad temper of your”

“ I will throttle you”

“ You can try. Catch me if you can!”

With that he dipped under water and with speed moved to the front of them, a few meters away.

“ Come on let’s go! We’re not staying here all day”

They continued on through the maze of tunnels, Seoho moving back to their side as they casually exchange stories, talking about small things that had happened. Keeping the fuller stories for when everyone was present.

“ … And then Keonhee cried clutching to it for a good hour-”

“ I did not!”

The small party had reached one of the inner central part of the island. The first gate they had been told it was called, where a series of Rocks blocked the path for any boat, making every intruder having to carry on by foot. The rocks were flat enough that they could easily disembark and walk across to a ledge constructed by them on the other side.

When it had become evident that they would carry on a trade exchange and some relationships, the small wooden construction was made to facilitate the transports of goods and men as they did not have to be shoulders deep into the water, wading their way through.

Sitting on some of the rocks and waiting for them were two other mermaids. 

The one who’d shouted was tall and lean, all sharp angles with a majestic aura to him that would have any man cowering away if they didn’t know how much of a soft soul and cry baby he was. This purplish hair were ornate with silver, making him glimmer each time he moved.

Next to him, with a bored expression in his face was a slightly smaller mermaid with long golden hair tied up with various chains, pearls and jewels. His full lips were forming a pout as his eyes travelled over the party. If royalty had a face, it would be this one.

“ What took you so long??”

Hwanwoong, who’d step foot on the rocks first while grabbing one of the bag smiled, motioning to the other mermaid who’d made his way under and had popped on the other side.

“ Someone thought it would be funny to play with us for a bit”

“Surprised he did at the speed he took of when he saw your shi- AH!”

The tallest mermaid didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was thrown into the water, shout dying into gurgles as his head was hold underwater by Seoho who looked unaffected by the flailing limbs. 

Mermaids could breath underwater, he’d be fine.

“ Don’t listen to Keonhee, he ate some weird crab this morning and is hallucinating things. Xion was the most excited one, almost jumping in place like a little tadpole to come here.”

Said blond slapped him on the arm, making a face.

“ Ew don’t compare me to a tadpole! “

They argued and played around, letting Keonhee back up after a moment, while the humans unload their bags and got ready to follow them.

Once he saw Geonhak stepping off, Xion immediately turned to him, making grabby hands with a pouty lip, the two others completely forgotten.

The other man immediately stepped closer, crouching down to be on eye level with the blond, unable to hide his fond smile, as he reached for one of the dangling pearl in Xion’s hair, gently rolling it with his fingers.

“ That’s new? It looks good on you…”

His voice didn’t carry any of the roughness it usually does, coming out low and warm as his eyes slowly disappeared while his lips stretched out even more into a happy smile. This thumb gently caressing the apple of the other man’s cheek.

“ You like it? I made it you know”  
  
“ I do, it suits you…”

“ I made you something matching, so we can each have a piece…”  


“ Absolutely disgusting.”  
  
“ Sickening”  
  
“ Get a room you two!”  
  
Keonhee and Seoho were shaking their head in fake disappointment while Hwanwoong had move closer, joining them in teasing the two others. Geonhak shouted back at them while Xion simply flipped them of nonchalantly.

Youngjo watched over it all, fond eyes taking in every seconds and engraving every moment in his memory as they all bickered half-heartedly.

“ Alright let go! This place is creepy! I don’t want to stay here any longer!”

The tallest mermaid clapped his hands after a while as he took a few strokes back down the watery path.

“ He’s hungry. He gets cranky when he’s hungry.”  
  
They bickered some more as they started their journey again, the three men walking along the wooden ledge carefully while the three mermaid followed along the water, all chatting and catching up some more.

Seoho was splashing water at the broad raven haired boy every now and then, earning him cursed and various, creative threats of disembodiment as they went along. When everyone wastoo busy chatting along to pay attention to him however, he would turn to Youngjo, smiling in ways he knew was only reserved for him.

That made the captain want to jump in the water and whisk him away.

Mermaid were by default very guarded creatures, but Seoho had most of the time a whole fortress around himself. He was kind, playful and easy to get along with, but only was it when he was alone with him that he allowed his true self to shine through. Let the drawbridge down and allow the brunette to walk through.

He couldn’t wait to be alone with him.

As the sun was slowly setting on the horizon, they made it to their destination.

The main and bulk part of the city was actually located underwater, right below the island in the depth of the ocean where very few could reach it. Being humans and needing air to stay alive, the crew had never been to that part and had stayed on the higher levels of it.

They’d learn that some mermaids did prefer to be closer to the surface and their city was build on various levels through the system of caves and tunnels that was the skeleton of the island.

Their arrival hadn’t gone unnoticed as a few others were there to welcome them, small gifts and stories at the ready. Youngjo gave the things he had specifically brought for some of them, smiling and laughing along as he received some new artifacts he’d never seen before and handcrafted pieces to add to his vain look Hwanwoong had said.

Tomorrow they would meet up with a bigger group, trade properly and discuss some more serious matters, but now it was only them. Xion’s twin brother Dongmyeong and his own group of people who’d help them and accepted them earlier on.

The older twin had obviously been wary at first when seeing Xion grow close to the grumpy looking human, but now as he watched them sitting side by side, fingers interlaced looking at each other as if they were in their own little world, his fear from months prior had dissipated. Geonhak was a good man, and had proven himself countless times again and again.

After the crew had set up camp properly and food was brought up for all of them to eat, cooked by the fire they’d started for the humans and raw for the merfolks people, everyone settle down around more comfortably, talking and enjoying the reunion.

The captain felt a tug on his shirt and he turned his head to see Seoho, who’d been close to him all evening, pointing behind him.

“ Come with me”

He didn’t hesitate as he got up, abandoning the group behind and following the fiery hair boy down a familiar path. They quickly reached the outside world, the moon and stars greeting him as the sea breeze ruffled his hair.

This was their place, a small stretch of sand in between two rocky formations. Facing him, he had the ocean stretching far behind his sight and behind the tunnel he’d come out from, the water from it creating a lagoon deep enough for Seoho to easily move around.

Speaking of which, the mermaid had now hauled himself up onto the beach, tip of his tail still dangling in the water as he ran a hand absently over the sand and enjoying the warmth coming from it after a day of being heated up by the sun.

Letting his head lulled to the side, he looked over at Youngjo with a small smile, patting the spot next to him.

The brunette joined him, letting himself fall down to the ground and lying close to him, their body brushing together as he looked into those beautiful eyes.

“Hi gorgeous…”

“ You already said that.”

“ Doesn’t make it less true, you’re gorgeous… Absolutely stunning the most beautiful person I have ever seen.”  


“ Stop that!”

The other pushed at his face, moving it away and breaking eyes contact as his smile grew, cheeks tinted a slight shade of pink. 

Youngjo took advantage of that to grab his hand, gently bringing it to his lips and kissing it. He trailed his lips over the soft knuckles, turning it over to kiss the inside palm, worshiping every inch of skin his mouth he encountered.

“ God I missed you…”

“ Still embarrassing I see…”

The brunette brought himself closer again and pushed himself up, hovering over the other as he kept their hands intertwined. He studied Seoho’s features for a moment, feeling as if he’d forgotten details during the time they were apart.

“ Stop looking at me like that…”  
  
“ Like what?”  
  
“ Like…”  
  
The mermaid bit his lip, looking away as he suddenly felt like his gaze was too much. Youngjo was an intense person in everything he did, and how he felt was no exception. He loved with his whole heart and wasn’t shy of expressing his feelings, especially when they were alone like this.

“ Like I’m special or something.”

The other man let out a soft laugh, breath brushing against the other’s cheek as he leaned forward, their nose almost touching and forcing the orange hair boy to look back at him.

“ Darling, you’re a mermaid I think that does make you special in my book…”

Seoho rolled his eyes, huffing.

“ You know what I mean.”  
  
“ I do, and I don’t understand your point. You are special to me… The thought of you keeps me going each and every day. Never in my life had the thought of being so far away from someone be so painful… I always thought the sea was my one and only lover for the rest of my life and then you came along and now… I’d say the ocean in my mistress now.”

The mermaid pushed at his chest hard, flipping them over and taking the captain by surprise. He placed his hands on the other’s waist as he laid between his legs, small fingers resting on his chest now and playing with his shirt.

“ It was all nice until the last part. I don’t like that talk of mistress. Go back to saying how hopelessly smitten you are with me”

“ Possessive a little bit?”

The brunette smirked up at him, brushing his thumbs over the smooth pale expend of skin under his hands. Having him in his arms again settled down a part inside of him he didn’t even know was storming. He now felt as if he was on a calm sea, the movement lulling him pleasantly, the weight and warmth of him comforting.

“ I wish I could go on your ship.”  
  
That was not what Youngjo was expecting the other to say, tilting his head to the side, questioning.

Seoho sighed softly, resting his chin on his broad chest.

“ I keep hearing about all your adventures, and places you’ve seen… I want to go there too. I want to see more than this stupid rock.”

He tapped his tail on the sand, little specks flying around as he pouted. 

It was truly unfair he couldn’t follow him. That he had to stay here and wait for the man to hopefully come back to him. Each time he watched that ship sail away, far far away until it was gone behind the horizon, a part of him kept on telling him this was the last time he would see the man again. 

“ I want to see you more than a few days every couple of months…”

He mumbled that last part, cheek resting against his heart and listening to the strong beat of it.

Seoho had never questioned being a mermaid until he met captain Ravn. He was very content with his life until this man and his crew tumbled in his life and shook everything he knew. He had friends, a family and a good status that would allow him to live comfortably, and yet, now all of that wasn’t enough.

He wanted to see the world the other man spoke constantly of, see the sun rise and set miles away from here. See was a forest actually looked like, and what houses were on land.

“ Seoho.”

“ Mmm?”

He looked up at Youngjo, blinking away his thoughts, but the other man seem to knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Pushing himself up a bit, he trailed his hands up from Seoho’s waist to his cheeks, holding on to his face gently as he pressed their lips together. He let their mouth simply brush against each other for a moment before deepening the kiss, claiming him whole as the orange haired boy didn’t protest.

They got lost in each other after that, spending what could have been hours tasting and rediscovering their bodies after so long apart.  The two of them alone on their small corner of the universe.  They kissed until their lips were raw and red, hair tussled from running fingers through them and heart beating like a drum. Yet, they couldn’t let go of each other, they needed more.

It was truly unfair Youngjo thought as he let out a groan from the way Seoho was pressing down on him, clutching to him and bucking his hips up unconsciously to get more friction. 

Unfair how their anatomy had decided to betray them like that and made them incompatible on that level. They did experience physical pleasure and had spent some long blissful hours over the course of their relation going over what made the other fell apart and unravel, but to truly be connected as one on that level was something Seoho’s body was simply not equip for.

Still, his breath hitched as he came in the other’s hands, whole body trembling as he held him painfully close and bit on the soft pale skin of his neck, coming down from his orgasm with a broken moan.

He moved his mouth over the expand of skin, leaving a hot trail of kisses as he reached Seoho’s lips, greedily capturing them.  He kissed him until his lungs were burning and he had no option but to let go, pulling away only far enough so he could let the air in.

“ I love you…”

His voice was hoarse, countless emotions stuck in his throat as he looked up at the other, taking in the smile and twinkle in his eyes.

“I love you so much… Fuck you’re beautiful…”

Seoho only giggled, bringing his hand up to his lip and licking his thumb slowly before wiping the rest off on Youngjo’s abandoned trousers, getting a groan out of him.

“ You’re so mean…”  
  
“ Mean? I think I’ve very nice for letting you come like that without teasing you until you’re a babbling mess…”

The mermaid slipped off him, letting himself fall on the sand next to the captain as he trailed a finger over the redness that had spread on his chest and neck, drawing random meaningless patterns. This was one if his favourite look on the brunette, he loved how disheveled he was and how he was the only one who could caused the always composed captain to turn like that.

“ Come swim with me.”

He was starting to feel the effect of being on dry land for too long, and a little swim wouldn’t hurt to clean them up either. He sat up, about to shuffle down and toward the ocean when the other grabbed his wrist gently.

Turning his head, he tilted it in a silent question as he watched the brunette sit up as well.

“ Before that… I have something for you…”

Youngjo reached for his discarded belt, pulling it closer and shuffling into one of the many pouched he had attached to it. Seoho watched him with curiosity, always excited for surprises.

It had become a tradition now that the captain would always bring him back something special from his voyages. The weirder the better usually, as Seoho now had a full collection of artifact in his room. It ranged from statuettes, to ornaments and to things he couldn’t even named, but on days he was feeling particularly lonely, they were a good reminder that he wasn’t in fact alone anymore.

“ This is something a bit different then usual…”

When the other man turned around to face him and opened his hand, all Seoho saw was a small golden ring sitting in the palm. He looked up at Youngjo, waiting for him to explained further.

“It’s… Well it’s tradition for human to exchange rings when someone really loves someone as a token, and I know you are not big on jewelry and extravagant garments like Keonhee or Xion, but… It’s what we give when we want to spend the rest of our life with someone and have them be ours…As a proof of that…”

He licked his lips nervously as he watched Seoho’s eyes get wider as the words seemed to register in his mind and he kept on going back and forth between the ring and his face, mouth slack.

It had been an impulse one day that hit him as he was trotting down the marketplace on the island they had been previously. He had seen a man selling various designs and his first thought had been that it would look perfect around the orange haired man’s finger. The idea didn’t leave him until he went back the next day and commissioned a simple but meaningful design.

The band was plain in appearance, nothing on its exterior but the smooth golden metal. Inside however, he had some some work done where an intricate wave was engraved going around the band and wrapping around his name written there.

With his free hand, he reached for Seoho’s left and gently slipped the band on his ring finger, releasing the breath he didn’t even notice he was holding as it fitted perfectly.

“ There…”

The other kept on staring at his hand, watching the metal glistening in the early night light as he moved his fingers around.

“ You know merpeople mate for life right…?”

Seoho looked up and Youngjo’s breath caught in his throat again as he saw the expression on his face. It was probably the most opened and unguarded he had ever seen him. If somewhere inside of him he had doubts about this, they had been crushed definitely in that one moment.

“ I know…”

He shifted closer, taking his hand again in his.

“ So… Do you accept? Is this a yes?”

The orange haired man sniffed, letting out a huffed as he blinked away the wetness in his eyes.

“ I thought it was pretty clear I wasn’t saying no, but yes, I accept your offering Kim Youngjo. I accept you as my mate until death do us apart.”

The brunette couldn’t help the smile that spread wide on his face as he leaned forward and captured his lips, putting everything he was feeling into it.

“ Thank you…”

“ Why are you thanking me!”

“ For allowing me to be your mate for the rest of my life…”

Seoho rested his forehead on his shoulder, hiding his face from him as he felt more tears coming up, unable to hold on to his emotions.

“ Stop it- I can’t with you…”

Youngjo didn’t push further, resting his cheek on the other’s head as they stayed like that for a moment, the sound of the ocean and wave surrounding them.

“ Do you have something similar that you do? When you mate and all?”

The mermaid didn’t answer right away, but the captain felt his hand moving up his chest to rest on his sternum. He played with the lace of his shirt before reaching inside and pulling out the necklace he was wearing.

“ We… It’s tradition to exchange scales with the person you have decided to be with… Everyone… Every merperson has a different colour of scales so to give one to someone means they have a piece of you no one else has…”

Youngjo looked down at the pale fingers playing with the scale he had attached around his neck and had been working for a while now, realization finally washing over him.

“Seoho… you gave this to me a while back…”  
  
“mmhmm…”

“ But- you…You didn’t say anything…”  
  
He shifted so he could gently grabbed the other’s face and tilting it up so he could look at him. The mermaid was still avoiding his gaze, pouting slightly as he remained silent.

“ Hey-“

“ I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure how you felt at the time… And well I knew there wouldn’t be anyone else for me after we met… It just… Never came up again so I never mentioned it. Just me knowing you were wearing it was enough , and it was nice to imagine while you were gone it was our thing…”

Youngjo stared speechless at him for a moment, eyes wide as he processed everything that he discovered. After a moment, he just laughed and dropped his shoulders, kissing the other’s forehead tenderly.

“ You’re so frustrating sometimes I swear… Frustratingly amazing…”

Seoho looked up at his smiling face, blinking when he saw nothing but love and fondness in those brown eyes.  
  
“ You’re so frustrating and I should be mad, but this makes me so happy and-“  


He couldn’t even finish his sentence as he let out a series of happy giggles.  
  
“ I love you so much…”

The mermaid couldn’t help but smile back, leaning forward until their forehead touched, lips brushing against each other. He rested his hand over his heart, feeling the warmth coming from his skin.

“ I love you too… For eternity and more…”

* * *

Captain Ravn was one of the youngest and most feared pirate of the known world.

His name was whispered from town to town, both in admiration and distain. Stories of his incredible exploits and finds filling the nights at the local taverns.

Storytellers, who sworn they had seen the man themselves, would tell legends of his imposing appearance, wearing a piece of every mythical creature he had ever encountered as a token and baring the scars of these encounters with pride.

Many would tell the story of the scale around his neck, and how he ripped it away from a mermaid after it perished from him not returning its love.

He was called heartless by many after that that tale circulated,and every time he heard the story on nights they were ashore, he couldn’t help but laugh as they weren’t far from the truth.

For he had given his heart out willingly for someone to hold and care while he was gone. A promise to return it only when they were reunited again.

Every legend have a bit of truth to them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't sleep for the past 2 days, and blurbed out a whole story about pirates and mermaids instead!
> 
> It was supposed to just be a short story, and then since I have no self control, it turned into a full on story with way more than I wanted to include. I just wanted a pretty mermaid Seoho with his whipped pirate boyfriend, but got a whole crew with feelings along the way and apparently a socio economical mermaid city?? Also, I pondered way too much on the mermaid reproductive system before saying fuck it.
> 
> Now I kind of want to explore that world more... Add some drama??
> 
> Also if you've never seen bioluminescent plankton, I suggest you google it, it's so pretty!
> 
> I mixed up various era's hair for everyone just cause I like the look of it. Leedo and Hwanwoong have their Twilight era hair. Ravn and Seoho have their TBONTB era hair. Finally, Keonhee and Xion have their Devil era hair, mainly cause long blond hair Xion screamed pretty mermaid to me!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! And comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alextopia1)


End file.
